


Bad Boys

by UmHi_itsme



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Vibrators, What Have I Done, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmHi_itsme/pseuds/UmHi_itsme
Summary: I didn't know what to title this but basically I have always read storys about wedgies and thought they were kinda hot. (Kill me pls) but there are not many on the web so I wrote some and hope others will do the same.





	1. Larry (Harry & Louis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hell sound the trumpets...

Harry swung open the bathroom door and was face to face with Louis. He was only half dressed since he thought Harry was taking a shower. Louis froze and grabbed the closest blanket trying to cover himself.    
  
“Dude you still wear tighty whiteys?” Harry laughed motioning to Louis’s white briefs. Louis's face flushed and he quickly covered himself with a blanket.    
  
“Come on dude it’s my underwear, leave me alone.” Louis groaned. As reached for his basketball shorts on the ground Harry yanked the blanket from Louis exposing him again. Louis groaned and tried to grab the blanket back from Harry.   
  
“Thought you were taking a shower.” Louis hissed tugging the blanket.    
  
“Forgot my shampoos.” Harry said as he tugged back on the blanket. After about half a minute Louis gave up and turned towards the bathroom to find other clothes. He took one step before he was yanked back. Louis felt a sharp pain in his ass. Then he froze. Harry was holding him by the back of his briefs.    
  
“Harry please let go.” Louis groaned. He kicked his legs back trying to get Harry to let go, but he was only lifted higher. Harry only laughed and yanked the briefs up again resulting in a sharp cry from Louis.    
  
“Your ass looks great like this Lou.” Harry teased. He laid Louis on the bed and smiled to himself.   
  
“Come on Harry…” Louis begged. Harry climbed on the bed and grabbed the waistband again and gave it a pull. Louis gasped, feeling his briefs stretch past his shoulder blades. He clenched his fists, trying to control himself.  Out of nowhere Harry gave a second tug making the underwear reach higher this time past his ears. Louis arched his back and groaned.    
  
“Do you like this Louis?” Harry teased, still holding the underwear up. Louis shook his head silently and prayed for Harry to stop. He was in so much pain from the briefs, but for some reason he found himself getting hard. Harry gave him one last yank and successfully pulled the briefs past Louis’s head and hooked them over to his forehead. Louis whimpered and began to squirm trying to escape the wedgie.    
  
Of course Harry noticed Louis’s little dilemma he was having with his cock, but he decided to say nothing. He figured this would only embarrass Louis more. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Louis struggle for a moment or two.    
  
Thanks to the underwear shooting up his ass and tightening at his crotch Louis found himself getting hard.    
  
“Got a problem down there Lou?” Harry teased. Louis’s face turned bright red and he began to squirm faster trying to escape. Harry smirked to himself watching Louis’s bubble butt wiggle back and forth.    
  
Harry crawled over to Louis and snapped the underwear back off his head. Louis let out a sigh of relief that was quickly interrupted by Harry yanking up the briefs again. Louis gasped letting his mouth hang open. Harry continued to yank in a pattern that cause Louis to bounce up and down.    
  
Then Louis let it slip. He let out a moan and he quickly regretted it.    
  
Harry burst out laughing and dropped Louis down on the bed.    
  
“Were not done yet. Since you like it so much we are gonna go till they rip.” Harry smirked at Louis. Louis groaned. He had never been wedgied before but the mix of pain and humiliation was overwhelming. There was some pleasure, but not much.   
  
Harry rolled Louis onto his back, forcing him to look at him. Louis groaned and began to struggle again trying to get away from Harry.    
  
“I’m gonna tell Paul Harry!” Louis yelled.    
  
“You wouldn’t dare.”    
  
“Why not? Watch me!” Louis hissed.    


“Because if you do, I’ll just deny it and we both know you love this.” Harry teased. He reached down and squeezed Louis’s crotch. “Look how hard you are Lou. You love this admit it!”    
  
“No! Stop!” Louis groaned.   
  
“HARRY PLEASE!” Louis gasped. Harry suddenly gave Louis a sharp tug that made his ass burn.    
  
“I suggest you shut it before I gag you.” Harry warned. Louis continued to whimper and groan at the strange but painful feeling in his ass.    
  
Harry kept Louis in the air and moved towards the closet and shut the door. The closet was big enough for two people to stand inside. He yanked the light cord down. Harry set Louis on the floor and exited the closet. He quickly returned with a chair and a belt. Harry reached for Louis and yanked him up as he slid the belt through the back of his underwear. He stood Louis on the chair and attached the rope to the metal bar in the closet.    
  
“Come on Haz. My ass is killing me.” Louis whinnied. Harry shrugged and hopped down from the chair. “Harry please don’t!” Louis begged.    
  
“Stop crying or i’ll gag you.” Harry grumbled. He gave Louis one last look before grabbing Louis’s legs. He slowly lowered him down from the chair so the underwear didn’t break immediately. Louis was suspended about a foot or so off the ground by his underwear.    
  
Louis began to move his bond legs back and forth trying to ease the burning pain. Harry chuckled and spun Louis around so he saw his ass. Harry lifted up his hand and slapped Louis’s ass. When the slap finally registered about five seconds later Louis cried out. Before he could beg Harry to stop there was another slap.    
  
Louis swung back and forth on the rod. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry, but he failed. Tears began to stream down his face. He loved the feeling of the wedgie up his arse and the fabric rubbing against his hole, but he felt so humiliated with his own bandmate spanking him when he was hanging by his underwear. It was all just too overwhelming.    
  
“You want me to stop?” Harry asked to give another spank. Louis nodded desperately. Harry gave Louis one last spank before spinning Louis back around. He reached out and felt Louis’s throbbing cock. He looked up at Louis’s tear filled eyes and smiled softly. “You like this don’t you? You like being humiliated?” Harry asked.     
  
Louis nodded and hung his head, trying to hide his face. Harry took a step closer and rubbed his hand lightly against his crotch.    
  
“Ya know I can help you take care of your little ‘problem’ there but you have to help me first.” Louis lifted his head. “I want a blowjob.” Harry ordered. Louis stared at him in disbelief.    
  
“Harry I…” Louis drifted off. He could hardly move how would he give him a blowjob. He had never even given one before in his life.    
  
“Take it or leave it Lou. Or do you really want to hang there in the dark closet for the whole night?”    
  
“No! I’ll do it!” Louis exclaimed. Harry smirked and began to unbutton his pants. He left Louis hanging as he slipped off his jeans and tugged down his boxers letting his cock free. He stepped up on the chair and lowered Louis closer to the ground so he was just dangling about 3 inches off. Harry grabbed Louis by the hair and yanked him forward towards his cock. Louis opened his mouth willingly.    
  
Harry tugged him toward and slipped his cock into his mouth. Louis sucked quickly bobbing his head up and down. He desperately wanted to get down from the wedgie. His arse felt like it was on fire and he didn’t even want to think about the pain his crotch was in. Louis continued to suck lifting his feet up and bending his knees. Harry looked down at Louis’s little bobbing head and smiled to himself. Harry reached forward and pulled the belt uplifting his arse higher in the air. Louis moaned against Harry's member and Harry lost control. He moaned loudly and released his load into Louis’s mouth.    
  
Louis swallowed what he could, but the rest dribbled down his bare chest. He lifted his head and looked at Harry desperately.    
  
“Please Harry… please let me down…” Louis begged. Harry stared at the boy blankly before quickly snapping out of his trance. He could tell Louis wasn’t enjoying himself at all anymore and was purely just in pain. He quickly untied the belt and lowered Louis to the ground. He knelt down beside Louis and began to untie his arms, then the scarf around his legs.    
  
“You okay Lou?” Harry asked nervously. Louis was silent. Harry sighed and reached out and gently pulled the stretched briefs off Louis and tossed them in the corner.    
  
“I’ll put some lotion on your bum okay, Lou?” Harry asked. Louis didn’t answer of course and harry hurried into the hotel bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He returned quickly to Louis and squirted some lotion onto his hand. He used his free hand to roll, Louis onto his stomach.    
  
Harry reached out and began to spread the cold cream onto Louis’s burning arse. Louis whimpered and Harry immediately took his hand back.     
  
“No k-keep going. Want cream.” Louis mumbled. Harry nodded slowly and continued to gently rub the lotion in.    
  
Harry felt guilty watching Louis. He carefully picked him up and carried him to Louis’s bed. He laid Louis back on his stomach and sat down on his bed facing Louis.    
  
“Are you hurt Louis?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head no but said nothing.    
  
“Louis, I thought you liked it…”   
  
“I do. I liked it.” Louis mumbled, still hiding his face. Harry stood up and moved into Louis’s bed, sitting beside him.    
  
“Are you mad?” Harry asked. Louis shook his head no.    
  
“I said I liked it Haz. Just never felt that before…” Louis sighed.    
  
“Felt what?” Harry asked.    
  
“Ya know…”    
  
“Never felt horny?” Harry asked. Louis blushed and pressed his face down into the mattress. Harry chuckled and lifted Louis’s head up forcing him to look at him.    
  
“It’s okay Lou. We all got our kinks.” Harry chuckled. Louis plopped his head back down hiding his face.    
  
“It’s embarrassing…” Louis mumbled. Harry sighed and moved closer to Louis. He placed his hands on Louis back.    
  
“Sit up Lou.” Harry sighed. Louis groaned and slowly rolled over facing Harry. Harry moved his head down closer to Louis crotch. He still was painfully hard and Harry felt bad.    
  
“What are you doing Haz?” Louis asked. Harry rolled his eyes and got in position.    
  
“Just hush i’m helping you out.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this with a another author who asks not to be named so shout out to internet friends XD. 
> 
> If you have any requests for pairings just write them bellow. I only really do people from 5sos or 1D you can mix and match but those are the only fandoms I really write for.


	2. Ziam vs Niall Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Could be considered as noncon but not my intention*

Niall yawned and fluttered his sleepy eyes open. The hotel room was dim, so he knew it was late, but immediately noticed something was off. He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain shot through his ass and he yelped. He tried to move his arms to free himself, but they were tied together. He noticed his legs were too. His vision began to adjust and he noticed Liam sits in the chair facing the end of his bed. A big smirk was plastered on his face.

“Liam let me out this isn’t funny.” Niall groaned, feeling the fabric cut into his ass. He squirmed watching Liam slowly set down his phone and make his way over to the side of the bed. Liam suddenly yanked harshly on the rope he had tied Niall's briefs too. Niall gasped out and squirmed more.

“Squirming makes it worse mate.” Liam chuckled. He tied the rope back onto the bed frame tightening the pull and forced Niall onto his stomach.

“Liam stop that hurts.” Niall groaned. Liam only pulled Niall's legs back towards the end of the bed pulling the briefs more.

“It’s a punishment.” Liam chuckled. Niall's eyes widened.

“For what!?!?!” Niall exclaimed in anger. Liam suddenly slapped his hand against Niall's bottom. Niall was silent for a split second before the slap registered and he let out a whimper.

“You were mean to Zayn and-.”

“Liam come on man I was just joking with him.” Niall whined arching his back trying to reduce the pain. Liam pushed him back down flat on the bed. He ignored Niall and gave him another hard slap on the bottom.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Liam hissed. Niall only nodded sadly and sank down into the mattress. “Since you were rude to my boyfriend you will be punished.” Liam said as he gave the rope a few yanks. Niall whimpered and pressed his face into the pillow.

Liam waited a few minutes before climbing off the bed. He stood at the end of the bed admiring his work. It definitely looked painful. He smiled to himself and reached for Niall's ankles. In one swift motion, he yanked Niall towards his body. Niall gasped. The burning sensation between his legs was killing him. Then out of nowhere the briefs ripped. Niall flopped down on the bed and groaned. He cupped his bonded hands against his crotch and rolled to his side.

Niall watched in fear as Liam began to search through a box on the other side of the room. Liam smiled and lifted up the box bringing it over to the bed. Niall peaked at the box and his eyes widened. The box was filled with all different types of underwear. Liam must have collected it from the fan mail they received. He watched as Liam fished a pair of hot pink briefs out of the box.

“Liam no.” Niall groaned, feeling Liam untie his legs. Liam only laughed, showed Niall the back of the underwear. In big bold letters it reads “Property of Liam Payne”. Niall cringed, knowing that a fan sent them those. Liam slid the underwear up Niall's legs.

It was tight around his crotch since the underwear was too small. Liam tied his feet back together and forced him to stand. He walked Niall to the back porch. The cold air hit Niall's bare body and he shivered.

“Liam no. Someone is gonna see me.” Niall whined. Liam motioned to the tall wooden fence surrounding the tiny porch.

“Nah it’s dark and there is a fence. I think we shall continue.” Liam said smugly. He pushed Niall up against the back corner and told him to stay. He hooked Niall's arms to the fence to be sure he couldn’t escape.

Liam made his way back into the hotel room. He went directly to the mini fridge and grabbed any food he could find. Since they were in a hotel he couldn’t find much, but he was satisfied with what he had found. He managed to gather a few packets of maple syrup from the hotels breakfast, a banana, leftover mashed potatoes from dinner, and a box of Frosted Flakes. He returned to the porch with a big smile on his face.

Liam began by breaking the banana in half. He placed one half in the back of Niall's underwear and the other in the front. He scooped out the mashed potatoes and dumped them into the front of Niall's briefs. Liam sprinkled a handful of the cereal on the mashed potatoes and to finish he emptied the syrup packets into the briefs.

Liam forced Niall to stand on the chair and he hooked the underwear to the fence. He slowly moved the chair, letting Niall slowly fall into the wedgie so it wouldn’t rip right away. Niall groaned and squirmed in disgust. The mashed potatoes were pressing against his crotch and the sticky syrup ran down his legs.

“Hows that feel Nialler?” Liam asked, patting the front of Niall's briefs. Niall only groaned, feeling humiliated and disgusting. He pointed his toes trying to get his feet back on the ground. All his weight was pushing against the briefs.

“Please let me down Liam.” Niall pleaded. Liam just chuckled and shook his head. He turned and grabbed one of the chairs on the deck and sat in front of Niall watching him struggle.

“Maybe i’ll get Zayn in here. He is still sleeping in my room. Guess you shouldn’t of picked to room alone, maybe then someone would help you.” Liam said coldly. Niall cringed at the thought of Louis or Harry seeing him like this. It was humiliating.

“Please don’t.” Niall begged. Liam reached for his phone and shot Zayn a text. He looked back at Niall and smirked. He thought it was hilarious to see how much pain a little wedgie was causing him. The underwear was tightening painfully around his balls. Niall groaned loudly begging Liam to let him down. Liam laughed and stood up from his seat. He made his way back into the hotel room and snatched Niall's pair of ripped underwear from his last wedgie. He found himself smiling when he felt the underwear was wet. Niall must have gotten a bit too excited.

Liam fetched a roll of duct tape and made his way back out to the porch where Niall was still hanging. He held the ripped underwear up and gave Niall a smirk before forcing it into his mouth. He ripped off a piece of tape and slapped it over Niall's mouth.

“Saw you had a little accident in you're panties Niall.” Liam snickered. Niall’s cheeks turned bright red and his eyes widened. Liam laughed and took a step closer to Niall.

“Does this turn you on?” Liam asked. Niall shook his head frantically. “Or does it just get you excited?” Liam snickered. Liam grabbed Niall's ankles lifting him up forcing him to sit in the wedgie. The fabric tighter around his crotch and squeezed out the various food Liam had placed in his underwear.

“Do you like that?” Liam asked, forcing Niall's legs to be straight. Niall threw his head back, whimpering. He moaned in pain through the gag. The sliding glass door slid open and Zayn appeared. A big smile appeared on his face, seeing Niall at his boyfriend's mercy. Liam saw Zayn and dropped Niall's legs down, letting him hang again.

“Hi baby.” Liam purred embracing the sleepy boy into a hug. Zayn looked over his boyfriend's shoulder directing his attention to Niall. “He is being punished babe. Thought you would like to help.” Liam said coldly. He turned to look at Niall. Zayn nodded. Liam walked slowly towards Niall. Being taller than Niall they were now at eye level since he was off the ground. Liam reached down and squeezed Niall's crotch making him moan out.

“Never gets old.” Liam chuckled, taking a step back. “You wanna get down now?” Liam asked. Niall's eyes widened and he nodded desperately.

“What should we do when he gets down Zayn?” Liam asked. Zayn's face lit up and he hurried over to his side, whispering something in Liam nodded and looked at Niall mischievously. He stepped forward towards Niall.

“Well time to get you down.” Liam said. Niall sighed in relief, but quickly the pain returned when he felt Liam yank him down ripping his underwear from his body. Niall screamed through the gag feeling the burn. Liam and Zayn laughed before rushing the dirty boy inside.

They forced him into the shower and cleaned him off with freezing cold water. Niall shivered and whined since he was still gagged. Liam roughly dried him off and led the naked boy to the bed. He pried Niall's legs apart and with Zayn's help slipped on the next pair of underwear. Niall was humiliated. They had forced him into a pair of stretchy briefs. Liam chuckled two bottles of water at him.

“Drink these in five minutes or you will be punished worse.” Liam warmed. Niall nodded and obeyed chugging down the water. He laid on the bed waiting for Liam and Zayn to return. He already felt like he needed to pee, but didn’t dare move from his spot.

After ten minutes Liam and Zayn returned. Liam sat on the other bed and motioned for Zayn to take over. Zayn grinned and made his way over to Niall. Zayn roughly flipped Niall over and slid something puffy over his legs. Niall looked down and his eyes widened. It was a diaper. Liam let out a loud laugh.

“You're so creative babe. I love it.” Liam chuckled lying back on his bed.  Zayn smiled and put the diaper in place. He pushed Niall into his stomach. He pressed Niall into the bed and yanked up the back of his briefs. They made it to Niall's mid back before stopping. He gave another harsh tug.

“Trying to get them over his head?” Liam asked. Zayn shook his head, giving another tug.

“Nah just over the shoulders.” Zayn mumbled yanking the underwear as hard as he could. Liam hopped off the bed to help his boyfriend. Liam grabbed the front and Zayn took the back. Niall was lifted up off the bed by the fabric between his cheeks. He groaned loudly, feeling his cock push into his stomach. It was trapped inside his briefs.

“Shall we do you're favorite first Liam?” Zayn asked. Liam smirked and nodded happily. He let go of the front of the briefs letting Zayn hold the back. The briefs shot up the back and Niall whimpered. He squeezed his legs together. Niall had to pee but he wasn’t gonna piss in the diaper. That was humiliating.

Liam reached and grabbed the front yanking them up. Niall whimpered as Zayn took the back again flossing the fabric through his ass. Niall slid back and forth between the two boys riding on the fabric. It burned his crack and brought tears to his eyes.

“Need to use your diaper yet Niall?” Zayn asked to give another yank. Zayn let go, letting Liam hold the front. He lifted Niall off the ground, giving him several bounces. Niall cried into the gag and kicked his legs. Liam stopped bouncing him for a moment and looked to Zayn.

“He has to pee sometime. Can’t hold it forever.” Liam said. He motioned to Zayn who grabbed the back of the briefs letting the fabric floss Niall ass again. Liam pointed across the room to the coat hooks on the wall and Zayn nodded. He held Niall in the air and marched him to the other side of the room. Zayn gave Niall one last bounce before hooking the front of his underwear to the hooks. Niall moaned, feeling fabric cut through his bottom. His feet were off the floor and the only thing holding him up was his briefs.

“When you pee you get down Nialler.” Zayn sang with a smirk. Niall groaned, giving up. He uncrossed his legs and relieved himself. The liquid trailed down his thighs and soaked the diaper. Liam and Zayn laughed hysterically.

The boys kept their promise and helped Niall down. He groaned and rubbed his bottom wondering when his torture would be over. Liam and Zayn have been already deciding their next punishment. He didn’t dare take off his diaper worried that the boys would punish him worse.

Liam motioned for Niall to lie down on the bed. He swallowed thickly and nodded. Niall lay down flat on his stomach.

“Hold him down Zayn.” Liam instructed. Zayn nodded obediently and jumped on the bed. He pinned Niall's arms down so he couldn’t move. Liam slid the diaper down Niall's legs and threw it in the trash can. He slid off the underwear and tossed it to the side. Liam paused for a moment before grabbing the last pair of underwear.

He tossed Zayn a bandana and Zayn slid it over Niall's eyes. Liam made his way over to his bag and gave Zayn a mischievous grin as he held up the paddle. Zayn chuckled quietly but Liam hushed him quickly. Liam tossed Zayn the last pair of briefs and Zayn slid them over Niall's shaky legs.

“Come on mate, I learned my lesson can

please-” Liam gave him a hard slap on the bottom making him quiet.

“Shut up. No talking.” Liam hissed. He looked to Zayn and gave him a nod. Out of nowhere Liam yanked up the back of the underwear. The fabric shot up his ass and Niall let out a gasp. Zayn grabbed the underwear from Liam and yanked the fabric up to Niall's shoulders. He loosened his grip for a split second before yanking a second time hooking the underwear over his head.

“Stop!” Niall cried. Liam gave Niall another slap on the bottom.

“Zayn can you shut him up?” Liam asked. Zayn nodded and slid the bandana from Niall’s eyes down to cover his mouth. He then retied it in the back.

“This is your last one Niall so it will be the worst.” Liam chuckled.

Niall groaned arching his back.

“Ready?” Liam asked with a smirk. Zayn grinned and nodded, still holding Niall down. Liam swung the paddle down with great force. Once the slap registered the color drained from Niall’s face and he froze.

“MMMHMMM!” Niall cried through the gag. Liam and Zayn both laughed and Liam swung again. Zayn pulled at the panties as Liam continued to spank the boy. After the tenth spank Niall's face was about as red as his arse. He began to kick his legs and whimper as he struggled to get away from the two boys.

Zayn removed the underwear from Niall's head as Liam continued to spank him at a steady rate. Zayn gave another sharp tug on the briefs and Niall screamed through his gag. Liam gave Niall one last spank and set down the paddle.

“You can tie him up for the night.” Liam said. Zayn smiled and grabbed the ropes Liam had used earlier for Niall. He tied one to the back of Niall's underwear and picked him up. Zayn carried Niall into the small closet of the hotel.

“MMMGGGHHH!” Niall cried out again through the gag begging Zayn to stop. Zayn just laughed coldly and ignored Niall's cry. Liam helped Zayn stand Niall up on the stool and hook the rope up to the bars on the shelf. One Niall was secure Zayn kicked the stool away. Niall swung back and forth about two feet off the ground. Liam quickly spun Niall around and tied his hands and feet with the remaining rope. He was kind enough to place some pillows on the floor uncase the underwear snapped.

“He looks happy.” Zayn teased, giving Niall a little push causing him to swing back and forth again. Liam laughed and patted Zayn on the back.

“Well Niall were off to bed. We will get ya’ in the morning.” Liam said with a smirk. Niall's eyes widened and he began to squirm.

“MMMHMMMM!!!!” Niall screamed through the gag.

“What don’t understand

Niall. Have fun!” Liam teased. Liam and Zayn both exited the closet, leaving Niall hanging in pain. Niall threw his head back and whimpered praying the underwear would snap soon. But sadly the underwear never snapped and Niall hung for the remainder of the night plotting his revenge for Liam and Zayn.


	3. Ziam vs Niall Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Ziam vs Niall

Liam slowly opened his eyes and yawned. A cold breeze hit his bare legs and he shivered. He had fallen asleep laying on his back like usual. Noticing he was now laying on his stomach he knew something was up. He suddenly noticed an uncomfortable, painful sensation near his ass. He then realized he was his underwear was being forced up his ass by a rope. Liam groaned throwing his head back. His hands were cuffed behind him so he had no way to escape. A ball gag was forced into his mouth so he couldn’t speak.  He knew Niall did this who else would have done it?    
  
He turned his head slowly scanned the room and gasped. Zayn was tied onto the other bed in the same position as him.    
  
“What the fuck is happening Li?” Zayn groaned. He shifted uncomfortably. “Feels like there is something in my ass Li. I don’t know what it is-”   
  
“Maybe I should have gagged you too.” A voice mumbled. Liam's heart stopped when he saw Niall walk through the door and towards them. Niall smirked at Liam and yanked Zayn's briefs up causing Zayn to whimper. Liam wanted to argue, but his mouth was gagged so all he could do was squirm, but from his own experience of wedging Niall he knew squirming only made it worse.    
  
“Come on man don’t do this.” Zayn begged. He pressed his legs together trying to relieve himself. Niall chuckled under his breath and began to dig through his bag.    
  
“You violated my ass mate. Still hurts.” Niall grumbled, pulling out a black rectangle. “It’s okay though Zayn. Since it wasn’t your idea personally Liam will be punished worse.” Niall snickered and walked over to Liam. He press the button on the remote and Liam's face twisted in discomfort. He whimpered through the gag and began to squirm. A low hum was heard and Zayn's eyes widened when he realized what was happening.    
  
“Stop you are hurting him!” Zayn yelled. Niall rolled his eyes and turned to Zayn.    
  
“It’s a vibrator Zayn. I’m sure he knows how they work.” Niall grumbled.    
  
“He isn’t submissive Niall. You are hurting him!” Zayn yelled louder. Niall frowned and marched over to Zayn. Zayn already knew what was coming and closed his eyes. Niall grabbed the rope attached to Zayn's underwear and yanked it up forcing Zayn's ass in the air. Zayn bit back a moan hoping Niall didn’t notice.   
  
“Why are you hard the Zayn? Does Liam being dominated turn you on?” Niall asked yanking at the underwear.    
  
“Niall stop your making me-”   
  
“Hard? Yeah I was hard for the two hours you two left me hanging by my underwear. So I want my revenge.” Niall hissed giving a hard yank at the end. Zayn whimpered and looked over to Liam. He had pressed his face into the messed up blankets and his ass was forced in the air by the rope attached to his briefs. His legs were bent slightly.    
  
“Nmmmmph.” Liam moaned, arching his back. He flopped down on the bed and whimpered.    
  
“Think I made him cum.” Niall snickered. He walked over to Liam and slapped his palm down on his bottom.    
  
“You can cum all you want Li. My treat.” Niall whispered in Liam's ear. Niall reached and tightened the rope pulling the underwear up harder. He walked back to the nightstand and picked up the remote, turning the speed up to three. Liam's eyes widened as the hums volume grew louder. He threw back his head and yelled through his gag. Zayn cringed, but kept quiet. It was honestly incredibly hot for him.    
  
Niall walked back to Zayn and untied the rope. He lifted Zayn up by the briefs and carried him to the other side of the room. Niall had spent the whole day researching different types of wedgies and tried to find the most painful and humiliating one to give Zayn. He couldn’t do public so that was off the list, but everything else was available. He finally decided on mixing two wedgies together.    
  
He placed Zayn over his lap and roughly pulled the underwear out of Zayn's crack and set it to the side. Niall reached in his bag and pulled out a new pair of underwear at least three sizes too small and a rod about the size of a ruler.    
  
Ignoring Zayn's whimpers Niall took out a can of whipped cream and shook it, then sprayed half the can in the front and half in the back. He quickly yanked up the back then threaded a stick through the back. He twisted the stick around one and the underwear began to tighten. He twisted until he couldn’t move the stick anymore and positioned the rod so that it would stay intact keeping the wedgie in place.    
  
Zayn began to breath heavier feeling the underwear tighten.    
  
“Now would you like to be spanked or hung by your underwear?” Niall asked. Zayn cringed at the thought of hanging by his underwear, but he didn’t want to be spanked either.    
  
“Spanked.” Zayn finally whispered earning a snicker from Niall.    
  
“Very well then. You can have twenty five.” Niall announced. Zayn whimpered and clenched his butt cheeks together, trying to prepare for the pain. He felt like he was going to explode. The feel of the fabric pressing against his crack, the tightness of the material around his crotch, the burning sensation in his ass. It was too much.    
  
Niall revved up and slammed his hand down on Zayn's bottom. Zayn tensed up and cringed. By the tenth spank Zayn was trying to hide the fact that he was crying, but by the twentieth he was a whimpering mess. His cock was beginning to leak and Niall could feel it on his jeans. Niall felt slightly guilty and decided that Zayn had learned his lesson. He slowly lifted his hand and reached for the rod and began to untwist the fabric.    
  
“Can we just forget this ever happened?” Zayn whispered completely humiliated.    
  
“Yeah that might be best.” Niall sighed. He watched Zayn slowly roll off his lap and adjust his stretched out briefs. Zayn grabbed the nearest pair of pants he could find which turned out to be flannel pajama pants and yanked them on.   
  
“Um, i’m gonna go help Liam.” Zayn mumbled before hurrying out into the main suite.    
  
Zayn froze when he saw Liam. He was in the same position Niall had left him in. His ass was still in the air held up by the rope hooked to his underwear. Zayn could still hear the low hum of the vibrator. He watched Liam from a distance. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to be quiet as he witnessed his dominant boyfriend mindless humping the blankets trying to relieve himself. He watched for a minute until his boyfriend began to moan through the ball gag. He watched curiously.    
  
Liam bucked his hips and thrust them forward, he finally let out a loud moan and flopped down on the mattress. The string was yanked and the underwear was immediately pulled up again in the same position he was before with his ass in the air.    
  
Zayn walked over to Liam nervously and switched off the remote. Zayn moved towards Liam and untied the rope from the bedpost. Liam groaned through the gag and flopped down on the bed.    
  
He quickly untied Liam's arms and legs and finally removed the ball gag.   
“You look pretty hot like that.” Zayn whispered. Liam turned his head and glared at Zayn.   
  
“Don’t.”    
  
“Just saying you look hot like that you know all helpless and tied up.” Zayn snickered. Liam rolled his eyes and sat up slowly.    
  
“I suggest you stop talking unless you want to be in the same position.” Liam growled. Zayn immediately froze and bit his tongue.  Liam groaned again and pulled the fabric out of his ass. His underwear was soaked but he didn’t really care much. He tossed them on the floor and looked back to Zayn.    
  
“Never speak of this again.” Liam grumbled before disappearing into the bathroom.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put your requests below. I plan on doing something with 5sos next maybe so who do you want to see. 
> 
> Also if you guys are intrested in this fetish you guys should try to write some too. I like to read them but never find any and have read most of the ones that are on this site.
> 
> Also last thing idk if it is your cup of tea but I will continue updating this but I am also working on a new story that has nothing to do with this really lol but it's kinda dark and it's set in an asylum so stay tuned ;)


	4. Cashton

“I can’t see the undies Ashton.” Calum teased. Ashton groaned and gave Calum a death glare.    
  
“Fuck off Cal.” Ashton hissed. He grabbed his phone and flopped back down on his stomach.    
  
“You look very nice in those panties Ashton. Don’t know why you are so embarrassed.” Calum snickered. Ashton rolled his eyes. He lost a stupid bet with Calum and now he was stuck wearing a tight pair of ugly bright pink panties for the day. He had managed to get through most of the day without anyone noticing well that was until Calum came along. It wasn’t so bad though, since for the rest of the day they were stuck inside the hotel. But still it was quite humiliating.    
  
But Ashton chose to ignore Calum and pulled on a pair of loose basketball shorts. He flopped down on his bed, lying on his stomach.    
  
“CALUM!” Ashton groaned. Calum snickered and yanked Ashton off the bed by his underwear.    
  
“Better keep quiet or else Luke and Mikey might come in.” Calum whispered. Ashton groaned and clenched his fists.    
  
“This wasn’t part of the bet Calum.” Ashton whispered. Calum shrugged and yanked Ashton up onto his feet by the fabric. Ashton let out a loud cry of pain. The older boy parted his lips slightly and began to arch his back.    
  
“Do you want me to stop?” Calum asked, dropping Ashton back on the bed. Ashton was silent for a moment. He wanted him to stop, but also he wanted to continue. It was odd, but he slightly enjoyed the discomfort mixed with humiliation. “Well since you decided that you're mute now I guess i’ll just continue.” Calum chuckled. He would have stopped if he knew he was hurting Ashton. But he could tell Ashton was enjoying himself. Calum didn’t know that Ashton had a humiliation kink, but he quickly figured that out when he saw Ashton's hard on.    
  
Calum grabbed the string of fabric that was supposed to cover Ashton's bottom and yanked up putting more pressure on his cock and balls. Ashton allowed Calum to bounce him up and down. It stung his ass but he didn’t mind much… well that was until the spanking started.    
  
Calum held Ashton by his underwear with the right hand and swung his left hand down slapping Ashton's milky white ass. Ashton whimpered feeling the impact of the slap.   
  
“Calum! I don’t like spanking!” Ashton whined. Calum rolled his eyes and pulled Ashton over his lap.    
  
“Well I do.” Calum slapped his ass again. Calum moved his knee back and forth, noticing Ashton's hard cock pressing against his knee. He began to move his knee faster, rubbing his leg against Ashton's cock.    
  
“Calum stop. I need to cum.” Ashton groaned. Calum began to move his knee faster and smirked.    
  
“You can wait.” Calum announced. He yanked up the briefs again. He began to grind against Calum's leg trying to relieve himself. His face was bright red with humiliation. Calum only chuckled to himself and yanked up again tightening the fabric around his crotch.    
  
Calum yanked up one last time and Ashton groaned cupping his crotch. He bent his legs as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Calum carried him over to the back corner of the room. Calum quickly took the steel rod from the towel holder and threaded it through the back of his briefs. He grabbed both ends of the rod and pushed Ashton up against the wall.    
  
Calum yanked up and spun the rod several times. The fabric began to get tighter and Ashton whimpered. Calum ignored him and yanked up the rod lifted Ashton off his feet. He hooked the rod back onto the towel holder and adjusted it to the highest position. Ashton gasped and began to kick his legs wildly.    
  
Calum grabbed Ashton's legs to stop him from kicking. Then he got an idea. He straightened his legs and lifted up forcing Ashton to sit in the wedgie. Ashton's mouth hung open and his legs began to shake slightly.    
  
“Do you like that Ashton?” Calum teased. Ashton whimpered and bit his lower lip. He didn’t know if he liked it or not. Calum lifted his legs higher, making him sit back in the wedgie. Ashton groaned louder as his legs began to shake more. “Do you like this Ashton?” Calum asked again. Ashton hung his head and nodded slightly. Calum laughed and dropped Ashton's legs, putting him back into a hanging position.    
  
Ashton bent his legs, pressing the backs of his feet against the cold wall. Calum began to notice that Ashton was still painfully hard. He was bouncing slightly. Calum couldn’t tell if he was either trying to relieve himself or trying to rip the underwear. His cock strained against the front of the underwear. Calum sighed and walked towards Ashton.    
  
“Cal… please.” Ashton whined.    
  
“You want to get down?” Calum asked already knowing the answer. Ashton nodded desperately. Calum smirked and grabbed Ashton's legs and yanked them down. Ashton yelped and listened to the underwear slowly rip. He fell to the ground and cupped his balls.    
  
“Not gonna go that easy on you next time though.” Calum teased.    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put your requests below :)
> 
> Also make sure to check out my new story called "We're all mad here" its less kinky than this but it is a good read if you are into darker errie shit like me I put the summary and link below
> 
> Worker Liam Payne is the first to discover the gruesome and brutal murder of Dr. Benjamin C. Salvator. The only witness just so happens to be eighteen year old patient Ashton Irwin who was found unconscious at the scene. As a result of post traumatic stress from witnessing the brutal murder Ashton became mute and the case has been left cold. Over the past several months since the murder of Dr. Salvatore several doctors have worked with Ashton in order to close the case but he refuses to talk. After the last doctor quits Dr. Louis Tomlinson is hired and takes a particular interest in Ashton and is determined to repair him but uncovers the real mystery at Angelic Lake Asylum.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10638207


	5. The Locker Room Part 1 Muke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)

Swim practice had ended about an hour ago and the pool was empty. Michael had stayed to get a few more laps in for the upcoming meet. The locker room was silent. He slipped off his wet Speedo and tossed it aside. Michael grabbed his briefs and slid them over his legs. He stood in front of his locker in only his briefs. He didn’t care much since he was the only person in the locker room, or so he thought. He began to dig through his gym bag looking for his street clothing when Michael was slammed roughly against the wall. He groaned and reached to rub his throbbing head but his arms were pinned against his sides.    
  
“Let go.” Michael hissed as he began to struggle against the other boy's grip. The other boy only chuckled slightly ignoring Michael.   
  
“Nah this is fun.” The boy snickered. He spun Michael around to face him and quickly brought his knee up slamming it into the Michael's crotch. The red haired boy gasped and fell backwards onto the tile floor cupping his balls tightly. He looked up and froze seeing who was standing over him. It was Luke Hemmings.   
  
“Heard you have been trying to get with Calum is that right?” Luke asked. Michael wanted to run, but his body was paralyzed with pain and fear. He knew Luke was right though. He did love Calum and wished the boy would date him and not this jackass Luke.    
  
Suddenly Michael was lifted up by the back of his briefs and forced onto his feet. He gasped. He hadn’t been wedgied since grade school and it was only a joke then. Michael was yanked up again this time and lifted off the ground. He was at a loss for words. All he could do was cup his balls and whimper quietly. He couldn’t embarrass himself any more than he already was.    
  
“Stop you are gonna rip them.” Michael finally said. Luke paused for a split second before ruthlessly bouncing Michael up and down by the back of his briefs. The seams of the briefs were beginning to pop and crack. Michael's ass burned like hell. Finally there was a loud rip and he fell to the floor. Michael groaned and cupped his balls again. Luke stood over him and laughed.    
  
“Don’t worry you got more coming.” He grabbed the wet Speedo. Michael tried to move away, but Luke was bigger than him and held him down. Luke forced the cold, wet speedo up his legs and yanked it up his ass just like he did before. Michael began to kick, but Luke stopped him quickly. He flipped Michael around grabbing the front of his speed. Then like before Luke raised his knee and smashed it into Michael's crotch. Michael's mouth hung open and he threw his head back. Luke only snickered and grabbed the back of the Speedo again. Michael whimpered and cupped his balls again.    
  
He felt himself being lifted and realized Luke was carrying him. Luke threw open the bathroom stall and held Michael over the toilet.    
  
“Ever had a swirl?” Luke asked. Michael whimpered and shook his head violently. Luke yanked up harshly on the Speedo and forced Michael's head into the toilet bowl. Michael whimpered and weakly kicked his legs. After about fifteen seconds, Luke yanked him back up. He was hovering over the ground, hanging by his underwear. Michael shivered and swung slightly.    
  
Luke forced his head down again and yanked up harder. Michael finally was pulled out of the bowl. Luke still held his underwear though.    
  
“Gonna hang you up to dry now.” Luke snickered. He forced Michael into the closet near the showers and lifted him up. He hooked his speedo to the hooks and slowly let him fall. Michael gasped and Luke quickly grabbed the ripped briefs off the floor and shoved them into his mouth. Michael tried to spit them out, but Luke grabbed a random roll of duct tape on the shelve and pressed it over his mouth. He taped the boy's hands behind his back and his legs together.    
  
“MMMMFFFFPPPHHH!” Michael screamed through the gag. Luke smirked to himself watching the red haired boy struggle to escape. It was only making the underwear go deeper into his ass. Luke stepped forward and pushed his fist into his crotch. Michael's face twisted and he thrust forward. His cock strained against the tight restricting speedo. Luke smirked and squeezed his crotch again, watching Michael's face. He finally let go and grabbed his bag.    
  
“See you tomorrow morning faggot. You better still be hanging here.”    
  
“MMMMPPPPPPHHHH!” Michael screamed again.    
  
“Sorry don’t understand you.” Luke laughed. He flipped off the light and slammed the closet door shut, leaving Michael to hang.    
  
An hour later   
  
Calum was happy the locker room door was left unlocked. He forgot his phone in his locker again. He flipped on the lights in the locker room and hurried over to his locker quickly unlocking it.    
  
“Mmmmmhhhh.” Calum paused. A strange whimper was coming from the broom closet. He grabbed his phone and slammed the locker shut. Calum slowly approached the broom closet and put his ear up against the door.    
  
“MMMMHHHHMMMMM!” The sound was louder now. Calum nervously unlocked the door to the closet and opened it slowly. He flipped on the light and froze. A boy from his swim team was tied up and gagged hanging from his speedo. Calum didn’t know the boy's name but he knew that he was a sophomore. Calum stared at the boy speechless. The boy swung his legs trying to get down. Calum didn’t know what to do. He knew the boy was in pain, but it was incredibly hot. His bulge was straining against the speedo and his ass was split in half by the nylon fabric.    
  
“Hold on I got you.” Calum said, snapping out of his thoughts. He hurried over and hopped on the tiny stool. Calum grabbed the boy and lifted him up getting him out of the wedgie. He began to untape his arms and legs. Lastly he pulled the tape off his mouth. The boy spit out a pair of ripped briefs and Calum cringed. The boy propped himself up against the side of the closet breathing heavily. He dug the speedo out of his ass and groaned.    
  
Calum watched the boy from the other side of the tiny closet. He wondered who did this to him it was cruel. The red haired boy squirmed uncomfortably obviously wanting to get rid of his rock hard cock.    
  
“Do you want me to help you?” Calum asked nervously. The boy was silent for a moment, then nodded quickly. Calum gave him a shy smile and knelt down in front of him. He carefully pulled down the speedo and wrapped his lips around the boys cock. He sucked quickly trying to make the boy feel better. Finally after the boy came Calum released. He gave the boy a spare towel from the shelve.    
  
“Do you need a ride home?” Calum asked. The boy shook his head and wrapped the towel around his waist.    
  
“I can walk. I live close.” The red haired boy said quietly. He made his way to his locker and began to dress himself.    
  
“No it’s late, I’ll drive you.” Calum insisted the boy finally gave in. He pulled on his sweatpants and his swim team jacket. Calum peeked at the name on the jacket trying to figure out the boy's name. Michael.    
  
“Uh Michael who did that to you?” Calum asked walking to his car. Michael was quiet. He shrugged and climbed into the front seat.   
  
“I don’t know his name.”   
  
“Can you describe him?” Calum asked. Michael nodded. He knew who did it to him, but he knew that it was Calum's boyfriend.    
  
“He is on the team, got blonde hair, really tall, kinda slim but muscular.” Michael explained. Calum gripped the wheel and grind his teeth together.    
  
“Luke? Luke Hemmings?” Calum asked. Michael nodded and looked down at his feet.    
  
“Sorry.” Michael mumbled.    
  
“You don’t have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Luke will be sorry.” Calum grumbled taking a sharp turn. They drove by Michaels house and turned down the street.   
  
“Uh my house was back there.” Michael said.    
  
“I know.”    
  
“Where are we going?” He asked nervously.    
  
“To Lukes. He needs to be punished.”     
  



	6. NOTE

I included some links to other wedgie stories I have found online. I DID NOT WRITE THESE! This is just because I know how hard it is to find good stories. 

[One Direction Wedgie Stories ](https://www.wattpad.com/389708246-one-direction-wedgie-stories-harold-the-lion-tamer)

[An Unusual Bottom By DavesStories](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9088126/1/An-Unusual-Bottom)  _Glee Fanfiction_

[One Direction Wedgie Nightmare ](http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.org/Story/8300/One-Direction-Wedgie-Nightmare/)

[Male Wedgie Stories By Markdan ](http://www.malespank.net/listAuthor.php?author=Markdan)

[Taken](http://wedgiesandsexy21.tumblr.com/post/76802562052/taken)

These ones are from the site [WedgieHaven](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwigvYz6uLvTAhWh3oMKHR4gC3AQFgglMAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fforum.wedgiehaven.com%2F&usg=AFQjCNG9YSJ897HmjhCowpy29YD1LoXPoA&sig2=UrgcXcXifIAsVC1lxkigog)

You need to make an account to access these stories it takes about a day for your membership to activate I put some links to my favorites on the site but you need to wait for your account to register before you are able to read them (There are tons on this site I only includes a few titles)

[One Direction Wedgie](http://forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=41&t=15456) 

[One Direction It All Began With An Airport Wedgie ](http://forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=41&t=19078)

[He Owns Me](http://forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=18217)

[The 12 Days Of Wedgiemas](http://forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=18512)

[Welcome To The Rugby Club Mate](http://forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=13185)

[Kelseys Boyfriend ](http://forum.wedgiehaven.com/viewtopic.php?f=32&t=17575&hilit=kelsey) 

If you have any requests please put them bellow don't be scared lol I'm working on some of the other requests but feel free!

Also please check out my other book [We Are All Mad Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10638207)

**Also if you are like me and have read all of these XD you really should consider writing your own and posting them. It is kinda fun if you are in the right mood. So yeah you guys should write some cause I want some new ones to read lol.**

 

 


	7. The Locker Room Part 2 Mikey - Cal - Luke

Calum was quite lucky Luke was a heavy sleeper. He was able to tie Lukes feet together and cuff his hands before he finally began to stir slightly. Calum was also happy Luke had fallen asleep in his briefs. He slipped a Speedo over his briefs and began to assemble his contraption.  Calum inserted a gag into Lukes mouth, knowing he would only yell and have a fit. He knew he didn’t have to be that quiet because luckily Luke’s parents were out of town for the weekend, but Calum wasn’t in the mood to hear Luke scream and cry. He also cuffed Lukes hands behind his back so he wouldn’t hit him. Calum smirked to himself and carefully picked up Luke.    
  
He motioned for Michael to follow him down the hallway. He turned into the basement. Michael nervously followed him down the stairs and turned the corner. He entered a half empty room containing only a treadmill, a beanbag, and a pull up bar that was mounted on the ceiling. He saw some weights and figured it was most likely Lukes workout room. Calum laid Lukes sleeping body on the bean bag chair. He pointed to the ceiling and then to the other room where the pillows were.    
  
Michael followed Calum's lead and began to travel between the two rooms carrying the pillows and sofa cushions to cover the ground under the pull up bar. Calum lowered the pull up bar so it was about six feet off the ground. Finally Calum grabbed Luke. He swung the boy over his shoulder and began to thread his leg holes through the pole.    
  
“You okay watching this don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Calum said to Michael as he continued to set Luke up.    
  
“Uh i-it’s okay.” Michael blushed and Calum chuckled to himself. He held Lukes legs up not letting him fall yet. He gave Michael a cheeky smile, then let go of Luke. The boy slowly began to wake up. His eyes shot open and he began to frantically kick his legs, causing him to swing back and forth. Luke finally saw Calum standing near the doorway and looked at the boy with pleading eyes.    
  
“Not letting you down Luke. Not yet.” Calum teased. Luke looked to the red haired boy standing next to Calum and frowned through his gag. “Maybe if you weren't meant you wouldn’t be hanging up there now would you?” Calum chuckled.    
  
The two boys watched Luke for several minutes like he was some type of animal. His bare feet hovered about an inch off the floor and all the weight of his body was suspended by the speed. He let out muffled whimpers through the ball gag begging Calum to let him down.    
  
“I think he's had enough.” Michael whispered to Calum.    
  
“You are gonna let him go after what he did to you? He left you hanging for almost two hours in that closet Michael.” Calum exclaimed. Michael winced, remembering the pain he had been in. His ass still burned.   
  
“How about I let you spank him?” Calum smirked. Michael's heart rate increased as his eyes glanced at Lukes ass. He nodded quickly causing Calum to chuckle he was starting to like this kid. “There is some paddles on the ping pong table in the main room. Go grab one.” Michael nodded quickly and scurried away.    
  
Calum slowly walked over to Luke and snickered. He reached up and pressed on the front of Lukes briefs. The boy whimpered feeling Calum's finger press against the tight restraining fabric. Luke arched his back and groaned through he gag. Arching his back only made the briefs cut deeper into his ass.    
  
Michael returned quickly holding the paddle in his hand. Calum smiled and motioned for him to come towards him. Calum grabbed Lukes feet and pulled them towards the ground, forcing him to hand in a standing motion. Luke hissed feeling the fabric rip through his ass again.    
  
“Okay Michael go ahead.” Calum said. He knelt down and held Lukes feet. Michael took a deep breath and swung the paddle hitting him in the ass. Luke was pushed forward slightly, but not enough to please Calum.    
  
“Go harder Michael actually swing it. Do it like he spanked you.” Calum instructed. Michael gripped the paddle tighter and nodded. He swung back and slammed the paddle into his ass. Lukes eyes widened as he jerked forward for the force. His ass stung from the impact.    
  
“Like that?” Michael asked timidly. Calum nodded.    
  
“Yup just like that. Now do nine more.” Calum instructed. Michael nodded and slammed the paddle into his ass again. Luke cried out through the gag feeling the burn. The red haired boy continued to paddle him getting harder on each hit. Finally Michael gave Luke his last hit. He looked back to Calum for approval. Calum nodded and let go of Lukes feet, putting him back into the normal diagonal hanging position.    
  
“What else did he do to you? He will be punished for everything he did.”    
  
“Um he gave me a swirly…” Michael said quietly. Calum's eyes darkened and he quickly grabbed the front of Lukes Speedo yanking it up. Luke hissed feeling his balls being crushed.    
  
“Hand me the paddle.” Calum grumbled. Michael quickly handed him the ping pong paddle. He cringed watching Calum slap the paddle harshly against the fabric holding Lukes cock. Luke of course cried out, trying to beg Calum to stop, but his words were muffled. Calum continued to slap him five more times. He was about to go for a sixth when he stopped. He noticed a wet spot on the front of his briefs. Calum began to laugh. He noticed the wetness beginning to drip down Lukes thighs.    
  
“Aw Luke you pissed yourself.” Calum teased. Lukes face turned bright red and he whispered through his gag. Calum pressed down on Lukes bladder making him finish. Michael giggled seeing Luke humiliated. It brought him some pleasure for an odd reason.    
  
He watched Calum take Luke down. Michael through it was over until he turned to Luke.    
  
“Go grab the jump ropes in the corner.” Calum instructed. Michael nodded and hurried to get the ropes. Calum quickly pulled Luke into an atomic and pushed him on the floor. He grabbed a second bar so there were two pull up bars on the ceiling. He grabbed the ropes from Michael and swung one over each bar. He then connected one rope to the front of Lukes speedo and the other to the back of his speedo. Luke whimpered. He already knew what was about to happen.   
  
Calum set Luke in the middle of the two bars standing him up on a stool. Michael held the front and Calum held the back rope. Calum suddenly yanked on the back, sending Luke in the air. The stool fell and he was hoisted up by the back of his speedo. Calum loosened his grip and motioned for Michael to pull the front. Michael yanked up flossing the speedo through his crack. Luke hissed through the gag and began to bend his legs.    
  
The two boys took turns pulling the strings.    
  
Calum took his rope and began to jerk it rapidly bouncing Luke. He signaled for Michael to do the same. One of the jump ropes snapped, sending Luke up by the back of his underwear. Calum continued to bounce him knowing the Speedo was about to rip. He gave one last hard yank and just as he planned Luke fell down onto the mountain of pillows.    
  
Luke groaned loudly and curled into himself. Calum knelt down next to him and uncuffed his hands. Luke immediately brought his hands to his crotch cupping his balls. Michael watched curiously as Calum gave Luke a small kiss on the forehead.    
  
“All done.” Calum whispered. He glanced at Michael then back at Luke. He slowly unhooked the gag. Luke gasped for air and began to pant trying to catch his breath. Michael expected Luke to curse at him, but instead Luke just stared off into space panting heavily. Michael began to feel guilty. Luke looked like he was in pain. Calum saw the concern on Michael's face and gave him a reassuring smile.    
  
“He’s fine. Are’nt you Luke?” He asked to give his boyfriend a gently nudge. Luke nodded, still cupping his balls. Ashton glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was already past midnight. He wasn’t really in the mood to drive Michael home.    
  
“Uh Michael why don’t you just stay the night here?” Calum offered. Michael shifted on his feet. He didn’t want to make Luke any angrier he would only be a third wheel the whole night. He shrugged slightly. “Luke doesn’t mind. Do you Luke?” Calum asked. Luke sighed and shook his head no. He didn’t want any more trouble.    
  
After Calum practically begged Michael to stay the night he finally agreed. He told Calum, he would be perfectly fine sleeping on the couch or even the floor, but Calum was stubborn and insisted he sleep in the bed with them. Michael finally gave in and crawled into the bed along with Calum and Luke.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this before lol but yeah um if you would read my other story i'd really love that and comments make me happy because i'm lonley and desperate as fuck so yeah... Also I feel guilty after writing these lol it's a guilty pleasure but here is the link to my other story We're All Mad Here (please check it out!) and put your requests bellow! Also i've said it before but if you like stories like this one there aren't many under this fetish and I am always looking for some to read (i read other toos not just fetish shit) but yeah y'all should write some cause I need some new stories to read.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10638207


	8. Larry (Harry & Louis) Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda subspace

“We are trying something new Louis.” Harry grumbled. Louis groaned tugging at the restraints. Nobody wanted to be punished, but Harry was cruel. He always thought of new ways to torture Louis, out of love of course though.  
  
Harry smirked seeing the boy struggle and he reached into the drawer next to the bed. He waved his hand over his drawer of toys trying to decide which one to pick. He finally decided on a black plug. He smirked shutting the drawer and showed the plug to Louis. He groaned in response. It was the new plug Harry had ordered a few weeks back. It was medium sized, but the thing that made it painful was the plug was inflatable and vibrated. It worked like a blood pressure pump but with a remote. The remote controlled the sizing of the plug and vibrations.  
  
“You want lube or prep?” Harry asked. He just felt like being an ass. He was never that cruel though.  
  
“Want lube.” Louis grumbled. Harry smirked as he put the gag back in place. Harry drenched the butt plug in lube and lined it up to Louis’s hole. He took in a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. He it would be painful and he was right. The lubed plug slipped in fine, but he wasn’t prepared for the object that was not stuck in his ass.  
  
Harry gave him a minute or two while the boy adjusted. He began to gather the other objects he needed for his punishment. When he saw that Louis was beginning to adjust he returned.  
  
“Ready to move on?” He asked. Louis nodded sheepishly. He was slightly confused when he felt Harry slide the pair of microfiber briefs up his legs. Harry had picked out a shade of hot pink for added humiliation. Then without warning, he yanked up pulling past the boy's shoulder blades. Harry chuckled silently to himself and yanked again.  
  
“H-Harry, that h-h-urts.” Louis stuttered. There was a sharp yank on his briefs again.  
  
“Don’t talk unless I ask you to.” Harry grumbled.  He allowed Harry to continue to yank the fabric until it stretched over his head.  
  
“Harry t-that hurts!” Louis groaned.  
  
“Did I ask you to speak _Lewis_?” Harry asked.  
  
“It’s Louis!” He hissed. Harry smirked, knowing the boy was frustrated.  
  
He traced his finger along the thong underwear that was riding up Louis’s ass. Louis watched nervously as Harry reached for the remote. Harry stared at him as he pressed the top button.  
  
Louis felt a pain in his ass. He groaned loudly. Harry had increased the size of his plug.  
  
“How big should I make it Louis? How bad of a boy do you think you were? It goes one to five.” Harry's hand hovered over the remote. There was a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
“Four?” Louis asked nervously. Harry laughed.  
  
“Hm I was going to say three, but if you insist.” Harry pressed the button and Louis cringed. The plug expanded quickly inside him giving him no time to adjust. His underwear only pushed it in further. Without warning Harry switched on the vibrations. It was only at level two, but it felt like level 10.  
  
Harry smirked and set down the remote. He crawled onto the bed beside Louis. His hand ran against the fabric shooting up the boy's crack.  
  
“You like this Lou? You like that up your ass? Does it feel good?” Louis only groaned in response arching his back. He moved the underwear from Louis’s head and gripped onto the fabric that use to cover his bottom. Harry yanked up lifting Louis off the bed.  
  
Louis’s mouth hung open. He didn’t even know what to say. He wanted to groan, but nothing came out. It felt good, but not as a punishment. As a punishment, it felt degrading and humiliating.  
  
“What is your color Lou?” Harry asked. He noticed Louis was getting a bit anxious.  
  
“Green.” His voice was quiet. Harry nodded and held the boy up again lifting him.  
  
“I’m going to hang you now.” Harry said. Louis’s eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
“That is gonna hurt -” Harry yanked up again cutting the boy off.  
  
“It’s supposed to hurt. It’s a punishment.” Harry grumbled as he dragged the boy by his briefs. Louis whimpered. The hot pink fabric was shooting up his crack. His ass burned from the friction.  
  
He yanked him into the spare room and opened the empty closet.  
  
“I’ll give you a choice, either you can hang for ten minutes with your plug on high or i’ll turn your the vibrator to medium and you can hang till they rip.” Harry said. Louis thought for a moment. The underwear hadn’t even popped a single thread yet, even when he was lifted off the ground. He didn’t want to risk getting stuck in a wedgie.  
  
“I take the first one.” Louis sighed. The other boy clasped his hands together and smirked. Louis watched nervously as Harry pushed a stool up to the closet door. He opened the door and looped a rope around the doorknob on one side. He threw the rope over and shut the door.  
  
“Stand on the stool.” Harry ordered. Louis held in his groaned and obeyed. He stood up on the stool, letting Harry tie the rope around the bunched fabric that was supposed to cover his bum. It pulled slightly, but he knew it would only get worse.  
  
Harry held up his remote and phone.  
  
“Ten minutes start now.” He said starting the timer. He clicked the power button and turned the speed to the highest setting. Without hesitation, Harry slowly moved the stool away, letting Louis fall into the wedgie.  
  
Louis of course gasped and began to arch his back. He cupped his aching balls and whimpered. The low buzz was driving him crazy. He moved his legs slightly, trying to concentrate on something else.  
  
Harry watched the boy for a minute or two. It was slightly amusing to him to watch the boy struggle.  
  
“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Harry chuckled. Louis whimpered watching Harry leave. He continued to kick his legs trying to relieve himself but nothing helped.  
  
His legs began to tingle as he waited for Harry. He began to call out but there was no answer. Louis had liked the feeling at first, but now each time he came he wanted to vomit. He was exhausted and just wanted to get down. He watched the clock in the corner of the room. It was 9:10 Harry should have let him down by now. He whimpered and watched the door, praying for Harry to come and let him down.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
“Fuck!” Harry cursed under his breath. He jumped off the couch and ran to the spare room where he had left Louis hanging. His head was down and his eyes had closed. The boy was still hanging by his briefs. The hot pink fabric was wet and his legs were shaking slightly. The low hum of the plug still echoed through the room. Louis lifted his head up and stared at him desperately.  
  
“I’m letting you down now. I’m gonna get you down.” Harry was frantic. He unhooked the rope as fast as he could and lifted the boy down. Louis latched onto him hiding his face in Harry's shoulder. He was still panting. Harry felt sick. That was too long to leave Louis up there. Ten minutes were more than enough. Thirty minutes was pure torture. Judging from the boy's soaking wet panties he must have came multiple times.  
  
“Shhh Louis you're okay. I’m taking you to the bath.” Harry said gently rubbing his hand in small circles on Louis’s back. He continued to hush Louis as he carried the boy to the bathroom. He set him on the rug and began to fill up the tub with water. He made sure it wasn’t too hot since Louis was already drenched in sweat. He left the tub running and walked over to Louis.  
  
“Lou can you look at my love?” Harry was gentle. He carefully placed his hand on the boy's bottom and peeled off his dirty panties. Louis let out a small whimper and curled back into himself. Harry sighed and tossed the briefs into the hamper.  
  
“Lou do you need me to do anything?” He asked. The boy slowly shook his head, still hiding his face under his hands. “Can I put you in the tub?” Harry asked. Louis nodded slowly. Harry sighed and picked up Louis placing him in the tub.  
  
Louis moved his hands from his eyes and looked up at Harry. He smiled slightly and bent down. He had filled a bucket with cool water to help Louis cool off. He scooped some up with his hands and poured it over the boy's head. Louis hardly reacted, he only slumped back in the tub and watched Harry.  
  
“I’m sorry Lou, I didn’t mean to leave you that long.” Harry sighed. The boy nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. Harry scooped up more water and dumped it over Louis’s head. “I fell asleep it’s my fault. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I-It okay.” Louis mumbled. Harry frowned.  
  
“It’s not okay Louis. I shouldn’t have punished you like that.”  
  
“I liked it though.” His voice was quiet but Harry heard. He laughed slightly.  
  
“You liked that?” Harry asked. The boy nodded.  
  
“I liked it for the first part then it got too much though….” His voice trailed off when he saw Harry smile.  
  
“It’s okay love.”


End file.
